


breathless

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Series: bugs and poltergeists [4]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Simon "Ghost" Riley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: He had thought about kissing Gary plenty times, thank you very much, but the idea of actually doing it always made him stupidly flustered. And he had kissed people before. He had… done a lot of things before, actually, but the idea of kissing Gary specifically made him more flustered than it probably should.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Series: bugs and poltergeists [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satan_Incarnate_666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Incarnate_666/gifts).



> thanks for the idea of ghost being absolutely BROKEN when he and roach kiss for the first time <3
> 
> no seriously thank you i appreciated it this was very fun to write please enjoy this you guys :D

“Hey, Simon?”

“Mm?” 

Simon looked down at Gary, unable to help a little smile from spreading across his face as he felt Gary snuggle closer to his side. He watched the shorter man look up at him from where he was curled into his side, under his arm, their fingers linked together with the arm that was over Gary’s shoulders. 

“How long have we been together?” The sergeant asked, looking fondly at his partner, watching his brows furrow before he glanced away, staring at a wall, seeming to be trying to remember.

“At least a month. Maybe more?” Simon glanced down, pulling Gary a little closer, nuzzling into his hair and pressing a soft kiss atop his head. “Why do you ask, bug?”

Gary shrugged, cuddling closer. “I know you don’t have too much experience with relationships so I wasn’t pushing you, but I’d like to kiss you, if that’s okay.”

… 

“I- um, huh?” Simon asked, voice breaking slightly, face flushing. 

It wasn’t exactly like Simon hadn’t thought of that. He had thought about kissing Gary plenty times, thank you very much, but the idea of actually doing it always made him stupidly flustered. And he  _ had _ kissed people before. He had… done a lot of things before, actually, but the idea of kissing Gary  _ specifically _ made him more flustered than it probably should. 

Amused at the sight of Simon so flustered at such a simple comment, a smile pulled at Gary’s face. Simon looked completely and utterly stunned, his eyes wide, face thoroughly flushed. 

“I want to kiss you, idiot. We are dating, aren’t we?” Gary asked, unable to keep the smile off his face, laughing as Simon rolled his eyes, clearly trying to school his flustered expression into an annoyed one. 

“We are but- but shut up.” Simon stuttered out. 

Gary laughed lightly, gently moving out from underneath Simon’s arm to straddle him before sitting down on the lieutenant’s thighs, setting his arms over the other’s shoulders, smile widening as he felt Simon’s hands settle on his waist. 

“You gonna let me kiss you?” Gary asked, grinning as he leaned forward a little bit, Simon pulling back, though he couldn’t go too far with the headboard behind him. 

“Um, I…” Simon stuttered back, eyes flicking somewhat rapidly between Gary’s mouth and his eyes. 

Tilting his head, a little frown crossed Gary’s face. “Simon, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I want to! I just- uh-” 

Gary laughed, and gently cupped Simon’s face in his hands, smile growing once again as he felt Simon’s hands tighten on his waist, looking at his boyfriend. 

Damn, Simon was cute when he was flustered. 

“Want me to initiate it?” Gary offered, gently tilting Simon’s head down in order to kiss his forehead softly. 

“Gary?”

Concerned, Gary let Simon tilt his head back up, stroking his thumb under Simon’s eye affectionately. 

“Hm?”

Simon kissed him. 

It didn’t last too long, just a second or two at most, but Simon pushed up, kissing him, pulling him close by his waist. 

Since it was so short, Gary didn’t really get time to react before Simon pulled away and immediately buried his face into Gary’s chest.

Gary laughed at Simon’s immediate reflex to hide after kissing him, and pulled him close, gently sinking his fingers into Simon’s hair, scratching at his scalp softly, unable to really stop giggling as he noticed that Simon’s ears had gone pinkish with how much he was blushing. 

As for Simon, well, he hated how flustered he was. He had his eyes screwed shut, and his face felt like it was on fire. His heart was racing in his chest, and Gary laughing at him really wasn’t helping. 

“Simon-”

“No.”

“Love,”

“No!”

Gary snorted, and pulled Simon’s face away from his chest, and kissed him, smiling against Simon’s lips as the lieutenant melted into him, his hands tugging him closer. 

They seperated, and Gary found himself smiling at the stary, awed look in Simon’s pretty blue eyes. 

“I love you.” Simon murmured, just barely loud enough for Gary to hear, smiling and looking completely lovesick as he gazed up at his boyfriend

“I love you too, you bloody moron.” Gary laughed back, and pulled Simon in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always contact me on running-mazes on tumblr !! I’d love to vibe with you and talk about headcanons and prompts and such for these two!!!
> 
> thanks for reading <33


End file.
